


Galway Girl and the Fairies of Dublin

by hikarufly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si dice che la magia sia tornata in Inghilterra, ma dall'Irlanda non se n'è mai andata.</p><p>Mr Norrell si troverà ad affrontare un nemico finora sconosciuto, un mago potente e inaspettato: una donna che ne sa molto più di lui sulle fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partying like the English

Drawlight sembrava non aver aspettato altro nella vita. Il defunto Lord proprietario di quella deliziosa residenza londinese era un vecchio barboso senza alcun desiderio di dividere il suo tempo con qualcosa o qualcuno che non fossero i suoi cani o i suoi moschetti, mentre la moglie, che ora aveva preso il suo posto come padrona di casa, era una signora affabile che amava larghissime compagnie, e soprattutto essere elogiata oltre ogni misura. Sarebbe stata perfetta per un tipo come Drawlight, sfortuna voleva che fosse una stoica donna scozzese e, come la maggior parte del suo popolo, fortemente taccagna. Spendeva e spandeva soltanto quando era sicura di ottenere il risultato sperato, e un untuoso essere come Drawlight non poteva sopperire alle sue necessità per la spesa che richiedeva: decisamente un pessimo investimento.

La casa era ormai gremita di persone: la sala da ballo era piena, e così i corridoi intorno. Molte signore si chiesero se ci sarebbe stato spazio a sufficienza per almeno una quadriglia. Per fortuna, la casa era fornita di molti vani, più o meno grandi, in cui era possibile distribuire anche un sovrappiù di ospiti. C'era una persona, però, che tutti aspettavano, e soltanto lei: il grande mago Gilbert Norrell, lui era l'ospte d'onore. Lady Crook non sapeva nulla di magia, né le interessava: voleva soltanto che gli avventori delle sue feste potessero dire a tutti quanto si erano divertiti, quanto erano stati onorati di vedere il famoso Mr Norrell e potessero raccontarlo agli amici. Drawlight aveva assicurato alla nobildonna la presenza del suo carissimo e intimissimo amico, che al momento stava prendendo un bel respiro nella sua carrozza, per prendere coraggio. Childermass, il suo domestico, si sarebbe tenuto nei dintorni, pronto a riportarlo a casa al primo segno, o magari al secondo, di probabile disastro.

Drawlight, impegnato a civettare, si accorse con qualche istante di ritardo dell'arrivo del suo carissimo amico, e dopo aver spintonato alcuni presenti per raggiungerlo, iniziò a presentarlo a destra e a manca. Mr Norrell non sembrava particolarmente felice della cosa, e la sua espressione sembrava quella di un uomo sull'orlo dell'indigestione, più che di uno lieto di conoscervi o parlarvi.

C'era solo un'ospite, a quel party, il cui interesse non era meramente di facciata. C'era una persona che voleva assolutamente vedere e magari entrare in contatto con Mr Gilbert Norrell, e questa persona era una non più giovanissima signorina di nome Brigid Browne.

La particolarità di Miss Browne, che l'aveva già resa nota e intrigante ad alcuni dei presenti più curiosi e pettegoli, era che veniva nientepopodimeno che dall'isola di smeraldo, l'Irlanda. Si diceva che fosse una delle discendenti di una delle tredici tribù di Galway, quando in realtà non era altro che la figlia di un mercante discretamente ricco di quella stessa città, trasferitosi a Dublino in giovane età. Aveva fiammanti capelli rossi, e nonostante avesse passato la trentina sembrava ancora una ragazzina. Il naso e le guance erano costellate di lentiggini discrete e affatto volgari, e i suoi occhi erano verdi "come i trifogli" dicevano alcuni, "come quelli delle fate nei racconti del Re Corvo" dichiaravano altri.

Miss Browne aveva forse più diritto o più interesse, o entrambi, a conoscere e parlare con Mr Norrell per via dei suoi poteri: era infatti una maga piuttosto dotata, piena di talento ma purtroppo non troppo istruita. Si sa che in terra d'Irlanda, popolata da spiriti potenti e permeata fin nelle fondamenta dalla forza del piccolo popolo, la magia è molto più potente che in Inghilterra, anche se molto più selvaggia e legata alla terra. Il Re Corvo non l'aveva mai visitata, anche se aveva intrattenuto rapporti diplomatici e amichevoli molto stretti con i dententori del trono di Tara, che fossero stati pagani o fatati per molti secoli, prima della dominazione britannica.

Brigid aveva sentito molte meraviglie sulla biblioteca di Hurtfew Abbey, e anche di titoli che le sarebbe piaciuto molto leggere. Purtroppo, di libri di quel genere, se ne trovavano pochissimi persino a Dublino: gli unici volumi disponibili erano poco utili a una persona dotata come lei. Era accompagnata da alcuni amici di famiglia, ed era abbigliata in un bel vestito verde, su consiglio proprio della grande amica di sua madre, Mrs Parchment. Non si sentiva molto a suo agio perché era fin troppo appariscente per i propri gusti, dato che era in generale modesta, per quanto entusiasta. Drawlight venne fermato proprio dai Parchment, che gli chiesero con cortesia e animata insistenza di presentar loro il favoloso Mr Norrell. Brigid rimase stranita e persino un po' delusa nel vedere quell'ometto con la parrucca in testa: si era immaginata un mago alto e imponente, e non certamente il minuto e silenzioso Mr Norrell.

«Anche la nostra Brigid è una maga, sapete?» disse Mrs Parchment, facendo arrossire subito la sua ospite. Non le piaceva farsi chiamare a quel modo in realtà, anche se andava fiera delle sue capacità. Mr Norrell mutò la sua espressione da costipata ad aggrottata.

«Una maga?» chiese, quasi sovrappensiero, e direttamente a Miss Browne. Dopo un istante di imbarazzo ed emozione, fu Brigid stessa a rispondergli.

«So fare alcuni incantesimi, signore» furono le sue parole, decise ma gentili.

Mr Norrell sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Non credo che la pratica della magia sia adatta al gentil sesso, Miss Browne.» dichiarò lui, come se fosse una massima e una regola da seguire, e non ci fossero dubbi in proposito.

«Direi che vi sbagliate, Mr Norrell» fu la risposta di Brigid «in Irlanda, dove la pratica stessa della magia è sopravvissuta nonostante la vostra invasione, ed è appannaggio degli uomini quanto delle donne, seppure non molto diffusa»

Mr Norrell sembrò sbalordito e sconvolto, più che se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in faccia. Sapeva bene che in Irlanda c'erano alcuni maghi pratici – niente più di qualche stregone del villaggio e fattucchiera da fiera itinerante – e non si aspettava una signorina di buona famiglia, seppur cattolica, si permettesse di fargli un commento del genere.

«Se possiamo chiamare "maghi" quelli di cui parlate, Miss Browne, direi che Londra ne è altrettanto piena. Tutti ciarlatani, per lo più. Immagino che, per quanto una signorina non maritata alla vostra età non sia più così giovane, siate ancora molto inesperta nelle cose del mondo per pensarla a questo modo.» disse immediatamente dopo, con il suo solito tono quasi annoiato ma diretto e senza ombra di dubbio. Brigid schiuse le labbra, sconvolta da tanta scortesia. Mise su un'espressione offesa e oltraggiata.

«Vi posso assicurare, Mr Norrell, che non mi considero affatto vecchia nonostante non sia ancora maritata. I miei genitori non mi hanno mai fatto pressioni in merito, e direi che con la mia rendita non mi è necessario dipendere da un uomo qualsiasi. Non sono affatto inesperta delle "cose del mondo", come le chiamate voi. Probabilmente conosco più cose sulle fate, sul Re Corvo e sulle Terre Altre di quante non ne sappiate voi.»

Fu il turno di Norrell di rimanere basito e offeso.

«Vi posso assicurare, Miss Browne, che non potete saperne più di me su queste cose, dato che sono più che certo che la letteratura in merito a Dublino o qualsiasi altra città d'Irlanda sia insufficiente ed incompleta, nonché di scarsa qualità e basata su fonti poco attendibili. Siete libera di sposare chi più vi piace o di non farlo, ma vi pregherei di contenere le vostre espressioni così fuori luogo e di attenervi al ruolo che si confà al vostro sesso. Ora, se volete scusarmi, la padrona di casa mi sta aspettando.»  
Detto questo, Drawlight capì finalmente che era il suo turno di prendere la situazione in mano, ma data la sua completa inutilità, fu lo stesso Norrell a superare Brigid, livida in volto e sull'orlo di dare sfogo a delle lacrime di delusione e rabbia. Aveva fatto tutto quel viaggio per conoscerlo e potergli parlare faccia a faccia, da mago a mago, e questo era il famoso Mr Norrell? Un piccolo pomposo so-tutto-io?

Mr Norrell venne rapito dalla padrona di casa per un tedioso insieme di sciocche frivolezze, che lo annoiarono a morte, e gli fecero desiderare ardentemente di poter svanire e tornare a casa. Childermass non l'avrebbe mai riaccompagnato a questo punto, naturalmente. Non appena poté, si svincolò da qualunque conversazione e cercò la biblioteca.

Non ci fu pace neanche lì, e se ne accorse quasi subito. Su di una ampia poltrona sedeva proprio Miss Browne, immersa in un volumetto rilegato molto elegantemente. Aveva l'aria stanca e delusa, ed era evidente che non stava seguendo affatto ciò che leggeva. Sospirando frustrata, chiuse il libro ed alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Norrell.

«Non c'è pace, a quanto pare.» esclamò scocciata, alzandosi e raggiungendo lo scaffale per mettere via la sua lettura. Lui non rispose.

«Non intendevo disturbare la vostra lettura.» disse dopo una pausa lunga e innaturale.

«Immagino dunque che la lettura "si confaccia di più al mio sesso"» ribatté lei, ancora offesa.

Norrell accusò il colpo senza darlo a vedere: non si pentiva delle sue parole, non consciamente.

«Cercavo semplicemente un posto tranquillo. Non amo molto i balli» spiegò semplicemente. Aveva l'aria sofferente di chi ha dovuto sopportare un supplizio immeritato. Brigid ebbe pietà di lui, almeno in parte, e sospirò nuovamente.

«Nemmeno io, a dire la verità. Non questi balli, almeno. Preferisco le danze nei boschi delle mie terre» ammise «come le danze selvagge al chiaro di luna dei druidi...» aggiunse, con un sorrisetto e una luce particolare negli occhi che fece percepire a Norrell uno strano calore sulle guance.

«Non mi sorprende che siate ancora nubile, Miss Browne» commentò il mago, con le mani dietro la schiena, entrando nella stanza, finalmente.

«Non sorprende neppure me che voi siate scapolo, Mr Norrell» fu la risposta diretta di lei.

«Un mago non dovrebbe mai sposarsi» dichiarò Norrell, continuando a camminare verso l'interno della stanza, guardandosi intorno come se avesse paura che lei potesse aggredirlo, neanche fosse un animale feroce.

«Si dice che il matrimonio faccia miracoli al temperamento di certi uomini. Mio padre lo ripete spesso» commentò Brigid, con aria casuale, alzando appena le spalle e passeggiando per la stanza. Alzò il suo sguardo su di lui, riguadagnando un po' della sua umiltà e modestia.

«Mr Norrell... io vorrei parlarvi di una cosa importante, riguardo...» iniziò a dire, come se non sapesse da dove cominciare «riguardo le fate. Ho bisogno di aiuto, Mr Norrell.»

Sembrava preoccupata, e si torturava le mani. Gilbert Norrell percepì qualcosa, e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono tra loro, quando si incatenarono e non semplicemente incontrarono, il mago percepì il pericolo e l'intensità della conversazione che stava per avvenire.

«N-non posso, Miss Browne, non è... non è appropriato, senza chaperon...» iniziò a balbettare.

«Mr Norrell, vi prego...» iniziò a dire lei, facendo un passo avanti. Lui ne fece due indietro.

«Devo andare, Miss Browne, io devo... andare.» concluse, scappando via lesto.

Brigid Browne sospirò, profondamente, per la terza volta, rimanendo sola.

 


	2. Reflections and fairy rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di tempo dopo...

Fu solo quando Jonathan Strange iniziò il suo servizio presso il battaglione del Duca di Wellington che Brigid Browne tornò a Londra. Era diventata ormai famosa a Dublino, e i commerci di suo padre avevano ricevuto giovamento dalla sua buona condotta e reputazione. Era diventata una delle maghe più famose di tutta l'Irlanda, aveva visitato la collina di Tara e varie città in lungo in largo, da Dingle a Belfast, da Cork a Galway. Aveva ricevuto diverse proposte di matrimonio e le aveva rifiutate tutte, e a piena ragione, dato che nessuno degli uomini che l'aveva chiesta in moglie era alla sua altezza o l'amava, e lei non si era neppure invaghita di uno di loro. Aveva passato il tempo ad istruirsi e a diventare sempre più esperta. Aveva faticato a reperire i pochi buoni libri di magia rimasti in Irlanda dalla dominzione dei Tudor, aveva ricercato i documenti e le corrispondenze con il Re Corvo dei Re Supremi d'Irlanda, aveva incontrato maghi famosi e si era impratichiata negli incantesimi. Più di ogni cosa, aveva esercitato il suo potere di raggiungere le Terre Altre e i suoi abitanti. Di cerchi di fate e colline coperte di biancospini ne è piena tutta l'isola, ma venire a contatto con i Tuatha de Danann non è cosa da poco. Si può venire rapiti dalle fate o costretti da loro a danzare e a fargli da schiavi in maniera molto, troppo semplice, più difficile è proteggersi e farsi trattare da pari, e Brigid lo sapeva bene. Aveva ricevuto più di un segno di agitazione e, confrontando tempi e coincidenze, si era resa conto di dover davvero parlare con Gilbert Norrell, soprattutto ora che sembrava che la magia fosse stata davvero riportata in Inghilterra. "Sciocchi, sciocchi inglesi" ripeteva spesso a rivoltosi e nazionalisti irlandesi.

Era quindi da maga esperta e competente che era tornata nella capitale del Regno Unito, circondata da curiosi ed ammiratori di ogni tipo, ospite da degli amici del fratello di poco maggiore di lei. Aveva partecipato ad alcune feste, si era annoiata a morte nelle conversazioni più stupide e sciocche della buona società, e stava cercando ogni scusa per saltarne altre. Voleva disfarsi della sua chaperon, una donna ormai avvizzita in corpo e spirito, senza figlie o voglie, che le era stata affibbiata da un padre un po' possessivo e con non troppa simpatia verso i suoi dominatori: "non trovarti un inglese, bambina mia, perché mi infastidirebbe alquanto dover consegnare la tua dote all'invasore". L'obiettivo di Brigid non era di scappare con il primo londinese di turno, ma di evitarsi l'ennesima uscita frivola, inutile e noiosa in compagnia di quella donna che non sopportava, e delle compagnie da lei approvate, che non brillavano certo di arguzia o buon carattere.

Finalmente, riuscì a seminare la vecchia insipida, e si ritrovò nientemeno che ad Hanover Square. Tutti sapevano dove abitava Mr Norrell, naturalmente, e lei non era da meno. Si avvicinò con disinvoltura alla porta, tenendo un piccolo involto e la sua borsa stretti a sé: Londra era una grande città e nessuno si curò di lei. Bussò e si annunciò, in attesa di venire introdotta o di combattere per introdursi.

«Così voi siete la maga irlandese di Merrion Square?» chiese una voce la cui inflessione era molto forte.

«Fitzwilliam Square, prima, e St. Stephen's Green ora, signore» ribatté lei, entrando e ignorando gli altri servitori «voi non siete Mr Norrell, e non siete neppure quell'uomo che avevo trovato così detestabile al ballo di Lady Crook...» iniziò a dire Brigid, avvicinandosi.

«Il mio nome è Childermass, signorina» si presentò lui, uscendo dall'ombra e sorridendole in maniera un po' sinistra «non sono un gentiluomo, temo. Ma posso accompagnarvi dal padrone di casa»

«Nemmeno mio padre è un gentiluomo, non per gli standard di questo paese almeno» commentò lei con un'alzata di spalle «sarebbe molto gentile da parte vostra farmi parlare con Mr Norrell.»

Childermass le andò incontro, sempre con quel sorrisetto. Gli erano sempre piaciute le rosse, e irlandesi, anche quelle meno fini ed eleganti di lei, quelle che aveva conosciuto nei vicoli e che distraevano i gentiluomi che lui derubava per le strade, molti, moltissimi anni prima. Si vedeva benissimo che Brigid discendeva da un popolo forte, e semplice, e che non aveva l'orribile affettazione di molte del suo sesso o della sua età, e che i suoi modi venivano da un buon carattere e non erano costruiti, ma allo stesso tempo non erano innati. Una arricchita, una contadinotta di sangue e borghese di acquisizione. Tese una mano per prendere il suo involto, ma lei non volle consegnargli il pacchetto.

«Ebbene?» chiese dopo qualche istante lei, con le mani sui fianchi. Il sorriso sul volto di lui si allargò.

«Dovete parlare di magia, con lui?» incalzò Childermass, iniziando dopo un passo e un attimo di silenzio, a farle strada.

«Di che altro si può parlare con Mr Norrell?» fu la risposta, e Childermass pensò che quella donna gli piaceva, eccome se gli piaceva. Raggiunsero la piccola biblioteca in cui Drawlight e Lascelles occupavano le loro ore, ed in fondo alla stanza eccolo, l'ometto che tempo prima l'aveva trattata così scortesemente. Fu lui, però, ad alzarsi per primo, mentre Drawlight andava incontro quasi strisciando alla nuova arrivata.

«Mademoiselle Browne!» esclamò, allungando spropositatamente la o nel suo nome «che piacere avervi qui! Non si parla d'altro che di voi, nei migliori ambienti!»

Brigid fece quasi un passo indietro, come se temesse di ungersi le scarpe.

«Dubito che i migliori ambienti siano dei luoghi che possiate frequentare...» commentò lei, facendo morire il sorriso in volto al suo interlocutore e ridacchiare Lascelles. Norrell non diede segno di essere offeso, sdegnato, o interessato a quel commento. Era concentrato su di lei.

«Miss Browne» la salutò, e lei fece una dovuta riverenza. Sembrava molto meglio disposto dell'ultima volta, se non altro, dato che fece un inchino e la invitò con un cenno a sedersi su un divanetto, dove finalmente lei posò il suo pacchetto.

«A cosa devo questa visita?» chiese, sedendosi non lontano da lei, sulla poltrona. Brigid osservò gli altri due uomini nella stanza. Childermass era ancora nella stanza ,ma in disparte e a lei non piacevano gli sguardi di quei due. Norrell li guardò a sua volta e dopo alcuni tesi istanti in cui entrambi i maghi sembravano volerli cacciare via con la forza della disapprovazione dei loro sguardi, lei per disagio e lui per curiosità, Drawlight e Lascelles se ne andarono a confabulare e spettegolare altrove, in casa.

«La notizia di Lady Pole è arrivata anche a Dublino, seppur con un po' di ritardo» iniziò a dire Brigid. Norrell rimase in silenzio, in attesa del resto, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Childermass.

«La prima volta che ci siamo visti, Mr Norrell, mi avete chiamato inesperta» spiegò poi lei «e per quanto scortese e impreciso fosse, avevate in parte ragione. Ciò che sapevo era frutto di esperienza pratica, vero, ma incompleta. Ho affinato le mie conoscenze, da allora, signore. Ho studiato molto, giorno e notte, e ho continuato a farlo nella maniera più pratica possibile, nella maniera in cui noi irlandesi preferiamo: meno formale, più diretta. Una maniera che immagino voi disapproviate»

«Non disapprovo la magia pratica, Miss Browne, dovreste saperlo» puntualizzò Norrell. Lei sorrise.

«Voi disapprovate il Re Corvo, e la sua maniera, però» gli fece notare, scartando il suo involto. Dentro vi era un libro. Si alzò e si avvicinò allo specchio, poggiando il volume di fronte ad esso. Il suo riflesso era ben chiaro. Norrell si alzò a sua volta e attese, senza evidente trepidazione. Childermass non proferiva parola o rumore, ma era molto incuriosito. Lei chiuse gli occhi e dopo qualche momento allungò le mani: queste trapassarono il riflesso e presero il volume al di là dello specchio. Si crearono così due libri, uno tra le sue mani, e uno poco al di sotto, entrambi replicati sulla superficie dello specchio.

Mr Norrell sorrise, estasiato. Childermass lo osservò con evidente malizia. Brigid si voltò verso di il padrone di casa, fiera come una bambina che ha appena dimostrato di sapersi comportare bene e di aver fatto splendidamente i suoi compiti di francese. Childermass confermò a se stesso quanto effettivamente gli piacesse quella donna. Brigid si riavvicinò con i due libri in braccio al mago, porgendogliene uno.

«Immagino che dopo Mr Strange, questo trucco vi sembrerà elementare.» commentò lei, con una modestia femminile piuttosto affascinante, cosa che non sfuggì, per quanto strano possa sembrare, a Mr Norrell – e soprattutto non al suo servo, che ricevette un'occhiata rapida dall'irlandese. Il mago prese il volume e lo sfogliò, mutando il suo sorriso in sorpresa e poi delizia.

«Credevo che questo libro non fosse più in nessuna libreria o biblioteca d'Inghilterra!» esclamò.

«Infatti è così. Ce ne sono pochissime copie al mondo, e ancora meno leggibili. Ho setacciato tutta l'Irlanda per trovarla, e per fortuna in un anfratto della Rock of Cashel ho scoperto questo piccolo tesoro.» spiegò, sedendosi nuovamente, e così fece lui, ancora intento ad osservare e sfogliare il libro. Norrell alzò il capo, e sembrò chiedersi se doveva restituirglielo.

«È la mia offerta di pace, Mr Norrell. Da mago a mago» rispose lei alla sua inconscia domanda. L'idea di considerarla un mago non sembrava andare molto a genio al suo interlocutore, ed era evidente il suo tormento intellettuale: era dotata, era brava, era gentile e disponibile... e non era inglese. Che problema poteva esserci? Non sarebbe stata una rivale, non avrebbe discreditato il suo operato...

«Dovrò probabilmente farmi perdonare per quello che sto per dirvi» soggiunse, facendolo di nuovo allarmare. Brigid osservò Childermass come aveva fatto con gli altri due uomini, con meno odio ma con la stessa determinazione.

«Qualcosa che vorrei dire a voi solo» concluse, continuando a guardare Childermass. Norrell rifletté a lungo ma la donna non sembrò curarsi del tempo che passava. Avrebbe aspettato anche ore, ma avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva. Childermass si alzò e con la stessa espressione con cui si congedava con le sue amiche di tanto tempo prima, lasciò la stanza.

«Tutto questo è molto scoveniente, Miss...» iniziò a dire, ma lei si voltò immediatamente verso di lui, zittendolo.

«Conosco bene la magia che avete usato con Lady Pole, Mr Norrell. Non sono cresciuta tra le colline popolate dalle fate senza riconoscere questo genere di potere» spiegò Brigid, a voce bassa. Norrell parve pietrificato, e non disse nulla.

«Capisco ora perché, leggendo il giornale che pubblicate, siete così avverso a quel tipo di magia, a quella del Re Corvo in particolare» continuò, mettendo da parte il libro che aveva tra le mani. Allungò una mano verso di lui, posandola sul suo polso.

«Nonostante le mie origini, Mr Norrell, io sono della vostra stessa opinione» si affrettò a specificare. Il battito di lui era accelerato.

«Qualche anno fa io...» esitò per un istante, abbassando lo sguardo, per poi rialzarlo «sparii per qualche giorno da casa. Ero una ragazzina e amavo camminare nei boschi vicino a casa, quando eravamo a Galway per le vacanze. Sapevo poco o nulla del mondo delle Terre Altre, se non qualche favola della mia balia. Ho trovato un cerchio delle fate, e ci sono entrata. Sono stata attirata dalla musica, dai fuochi fatui, dalle risate... sette anni ho passato in quella corte, facendo da serva e da cameriera, da dama di compagnia e da instancabile danzatrice. Un giorno, finalmente, riuscii ad andarmene, e ritornai a casa dopo quella che per i miei genitori era sembrata solo una settimana.»

Calò il silenzio, rotto soltanto dal ticchettio dell'orologio a pendolo e dal crepitio del fuoco. Norrell era sbigottito, ma non più allarmato.

«Rimasi più tempo a Galway, se non altro per nascondere in parte la mia crescita così improvvisa al resto della società dublinese. Per fortuna, noi irlandesi non siamo sospettosi e non facciamo tante domande. Stavo crescendo e come capita spesso, era successo in fretta, più di altri ragazzini, o questa fu la scusa che usarono con me. Ero quasi una donna quando le mie coetanee o presunte tali ancora erano bambine.»

Norrell si azzardò a posare una mano su quella di lei. Stava immaginando tutto ciò di cui aveva letto, di quei rapimenti. Era sicuro che non gli avesse detto tutto, e sperava che non scendesse in ulteriori dettagli.

«Voi avete i capelli rossi... quanti fratelli avete? E sorelle?» le chiese, con fare un po' preoccupato e un po' analitico. Lei capì subito perché le rivolgeva una tale domanda.

«Ho due sorelle e un fratello maggiore, signore. Mia madre ha poi perso due gemelli e una bambina, prima che nascessi io. Sono la settima» spiegò «così come lo era mio padre»

Mr Norrell sembrò capire ogni cosa.

«Voi dunque possedete la Vista, Miss Browne» dichiarò, e lei annuì «avete il talento e l'attitudine, ma non avevate esperienza, prima. Ora, credo di capire che vi siate informata ed istruita, ma non è mai abbastanza, mai.»

Lei annuì ancora.

«Ci sono molte cose ancora da imparare, e la cautela, Mr Norrell, è ciò che deve sempre essere messa in campo. L'inesperienza e la sfrontatezza sono i modi peggiori per trattare la magia, e le fate. Voi, che siete il mago più potete ed importante di questo paese, state cercando di nascondere alle masse i segreti che userebbero solo contro se stessi ed il mondo, e io... volevo dirvi soltanto che vi capisco, Mr Norrell, e so che voi potreste capire me.»

Sembrava che un grosso peso fosse stato tolto dal cuore di entrambi. Si sentiva così sola... ed era certa che per lui fosse lo stesso, soprattutto con Mr Strange sul continente. Rimasero fermi, quasi mani nelle mani, finché Childermass non rientrò, ancora quel sorriso beffardo sul volto quando i due si discostarono tra loro e si alzarono.

«Una carrozza per voi, Miss Browne. C'è una anziana signora molto preoccupata all'interno»

Brigid sbuffò.

«Vecchia, noiosa megera.» commentò, evidentemente scocciata. Si voltò di nuovo verso Norrell.

«Penso mi troverete piuttosto sfacciata, Mr Norrell, ma credo che tornerò a farvi visita, se vi farà piacere.»

Nessuna gentildonna inglese sarebbe stata così diretta, ma non sembrò un problema per nessuno dei due uomini dello Yorkshire.

«Sarà un piacere, Miss Browne.» fu la risposta imbarazzata ma deliziata di Norrell.

Childermass la condusse fuori, permettendosi di scoccare un'occhiata significativa al suo padrone, un misto tra l'ammirazione di aver accalappiato una tale bellezza e lo scherno di vederlo tanto imbarazzato dalle sue stesse inclinazioni.


	3. How an Irish girl may spend her days in London town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direi che il titolo del capitolo è esplicativo...

Per tutta la permanenza di Mr Strange al fronte, contro Napoleone, le visite di Miss Browne ad Hanover Square furono frequenti, arrivando a più volte alla settimana. Drawlight sembrava più che deliziato, soprattutto perché Lady Crook stava già cercando, in combutta o in rivalità con lui difficile dirlo, di prendersi il merito per una unione che, seppur non ancora ufficializzata, era sicura che si sarebbe concretizzata in pochissimo tempo. Lascelles sembrava invece piuttosto infastidito: non apprezzava troppo gli interventi di Miss Browne riguardo al giornale degli Amici della Magia, ed erano spessissimo in disaccordo.

I pochi mesi che Brigid avrebbe dovuto spendere a Londra diventarono quasi un anno e poi quasi due, mentre anche dei gentiluomini inglesi, non prestando troppa attenzione al fatto che fosse cattolica o irlandese o non giovanissima, ma dandone moltissima alla sua dote e alla sua crescente reputazione e popolarità, iniziarono a corteggiarla, in maniera più o meno attiva ed insistente. Lei non aveva occhi che per la magia, ed in particolare per Mr Norrell. Quest'ultimo pareva aver ritrovato il sorriso che si era spento e nascosto da quando Strange, il suo unico allievo, era partito, e sembrava persino meno noioso e riflessivo.

Quando il rientro di Brigid era stato rimandato per la terza volta, una delle sue sorelle maggiori era stata inviata a Londra dal padre apprensivamente cattolico che non attendeva altro che il suo ritorno a Dublino. La sorella di Brigid, Deirdre, seconda per nascita, era una ragazza spigliata, con due bambini vivaci che aveva lasciato alle cure della balia e del marito, a Cork. Le due avevano passato molte belle serate in compagnia, a feste che si erano fatte meno oppressive grazie alla complicità fraterna, oltre a quella femminile e irlandese. Deirdre, a differenza di Maeve, la primogenita, era affascinata dalle capacità di Brigid, oltre che dal suo carattere aperto ma mai volgare, e la assecondava quanto poteva. Maeve non si era voluta muovere da Galway, dove aveva tutta la sua famiglia – essendosi sposata molto presto – oltre ai suoi affari, o meglio quelli del marito a cui anche lei partecipava attivamente. Deirdre era prima di tutto, invece, una madre, una sorella ed un'amica per chi sapeva apprezzarne la bontà e la gentilezza, e Brigid sapeva che suo padre, per quanto apprensivo, si era assicurato di mandarle la migliore delle compagnie. Avevano passeggiato per i parchi di Londra e fatto gite nelle campagne, visitato amici, ed amici di amici, ma gli incontri con Mr Norrell non erano svaniti, anzi. Deirdre era stata accolta ad Hanover Square con la tipica, fredda cordialità inglese. La sorella non chiese a Brigid, dopo quella prima visita, perché si ostinava ad andare in quella casa, perché in un pomeriggio aveva intuito tutto. Scriveva al padre che accompagnava la "piccola maga di famiglia" in ogni suo spostamento, ma non era esattamente così. Deirdre non rimise più piede ad Hanover Square, e Brigid le rimase grata per questo per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Le giornate in cui Miss Browne visitava Mr Norrell si somigliavano molto, ma potevano riservare anche delle sorprese. Dopo colazione, Brigid e Deirdre facevano la loro passeggiata nel più vicino parco. Chiacchieravano delle missive ricevute, della famiglia, o anche delle giornate precedenti. Parlavano poco o nulla di magia, perché Deirdre ne sapeva poco o nulla. Dopo questa passeggiata, la sorella maggiore accompagnava Brigid ad Hanover Square. Childermass accoglieva Miss Browne con il suo sorrisetto migliore, provocando in lei una battuta secca ma divertita, e la accompagnava nella biblioteca. Drawlight si profondeva in ogni sorta di saluto cerimonioso.

«Miss Browne, che piacere avervi qui!» era una delle esclamazioni meno elaborate.

«Non sapevo fosse casa vostra, Mr Drawlight. Non so se il piacere è lo stesso per me. Dipende da come vi comporterete» soleva replicare lei. A questo punto, Drawlight metteva su un sorrisetto imbarazzato e faceva finta di non aver sentito.

«Sapete, Miss Browne, si dice che all'ultimo party di Lady Crook un certo Mr Darcy del Derbyshire vi abbia chiesto in moglie... è vero? Dobbiamo aspettarci un lieto evento e una festa favolosa per voi in tempi brevi?» buttava poi lì lo stesso Drawlight, con aria di chi ha origliato la conversazione di cui aveva appena parlato.

«Forse intendete Mr Derby, del Devonshire. Mr Darcy non è che una bella invenzione di una scrittrice estremamente dotata, e per quel gentiluomo su carta, devo dire, la mia simpatia o affetto non sono estremamente alti.» lo correggeva poi lei «Mr Derby, sono certa, è un uomo di grandi sostanze e buone intenzioni. Ma non l'avevo mai visto prima di quel party e quando l'ho conosciuto ho scoperto quanto intollerabile la sua sola compagnia fosse. Ho dovuto rifiutarlo.»

Drawlight a questo punto sorrideva nella maniera in cui un contrabbandiere, messo di fronte al suo malcapitato cliente, gli faceva notare che non aveva via di scampo.

«Immagino non sia questa l'unica ragione, Miss Browne. Avrete di sicuro un segreto pretendente di cui non ci mettete a conoscenza, che vi fa rifiutare qualsiasi altro buon partito del paese.» insinuava lui. Brigid accoglieva questa accusa con un'espressione piena di pietà per il suo interlocutore.

«Mio padre se ne avrebbe così a male se sposassi un inglese, ma non è solo questo, Mr Drawlight. Che se ne fa una donna come me, non più giovane e con propri mezzi, di un marito che la tiranneggerebbe, le direbbe cosa fare e dove andare? O chi frequentare? Non sto forse bene io così, libera di venire a trovare voi, di viaggiare, di importunare le vostre anime inglesi con commenti che vi fanno sempre impallidire o saltare sulla sedia?» domandava, divertita.

Mr Norrell assisteva a questi battibecchi apparentemente senza neanche sentirli, chino su di un libro o alcune carte. Quando la conversazione frivola finiva, si alzava e faceva gli onori di casa.

«Buongiorno, Miss Browne.» soleva salutarla.

«Mr Norrell.» replicava lei «Avete dato un'occhiata per me a quel riferimento che vi avevo portato la scorsa settimana?»

Mr Norrell annuiva.

«Temo che il volume sia nella mia biblioteca ad Hurtfew Abbey, ma ho qualcosa che potrebbe soddisfare la vostra curiosità proprio qui.» rispondeva lui, avvicinandosi a una scaffalatura e prendendo un libro piuttosto consistente.

«Prima o poi dovrete invitarmi in questa leggendaria biblioteca, Mr Norrell. Finirei naturalmente per perdermici e non uscirne più, ma chi sentirebbe la mia mancanza?» domandava poi lei con aria un po' maliziosa. Il mago sembrava sempre sull'orlo di pronunciare parole troppo affetuose o tenere per la natura... ma era forse solo un'impressione, e taceva, forse timoroso dei modi così diretti della donna. Lascelles allora si intrometteva, infastidito dalla presenza dell'intrusa.

«Avete sempre una curiosità, Miss Browne. Sembra che tutta la vostra educazione in Irlanda non sia stata poi così esaustiva.» le faceva notare con il naso arricciato, quasi che l'istruzione di Brigid avesse un odore acre. Lei metteva su di nuovo l'aria di chi prova una gran pena per la persona che non sa di cosa parla.

«Se Mr Norrell mi permettesse di portare questi libri a casa mia, non dovrei sempre tornare qui per poterli consultare. Dovreste prendervela con lui.»

A questo punto lei si sedeva e contemplava le pagine con una cura quasi materna, osservando e leggendo le parole come se guardasse il proprio figlio imparare una cosa nuova, o giocare.

«Non era questo che intendevo, Miss. Siete sempre la benvenuta.» puntualizzava Lascelles, con il tono di chi non voleva neppure più vederla, figuriamoci incontrarla spesso «Facevo solo presente che non smettete mai di trovare qualcosa di cui non sapete nulla. Mi chiedo che cosa abbiate studiato prima di incontrare Mr Norrell.»

Miss Browne tratteneva un sospiro, e un insulto.

«A quanto pare anche voi possedete questa casa, e vi fate carico di darmi il benvenuto. Spero che sulle carte della proprietà ci sia anche il vostro nome, o direi che siete davvero senza vergogna.»

Childermass provava sempre dei moti di puro affetto e ammirazione per lei in questi frangenti, mostrando un sorriso obliquo e ironico. Mr Norrell non diceva nulla, e sembrava non recepire nulla, ancora una volta, ma coglieva tutto. A questo punto, Brigid generalmente si alzava e prendeva a passeggiare per la stanza, con il libro tra le mani, come un neonato affidatogli in braccio.

«L'educazione di un mago irlandese, Mr Lascelles, è molto diversa da quella di un mago inglese, lo era anche ai tempi del Re Corvo. Anche noi avevamo maestri e discepoli, ovviamente, ma la magia in Irlanda è più legata agli elementi, in particolare alla Terra e alla Pioggia. Chiunque voglia essere un mago, nella mia isola, deve prima entrare in contatto e in comunione con gli elementi, signore. Nei tempi antichi, si cercavano i druidi o i saggi dei boschi, e da loro si imparava a legarsi alla terra. Si rimaneva a dormire sotto le stelle per lunghi periodi, o si rimaneva sotto le piogge per assorbirne il potere. Ovvio, non tutti ne uscivano senza prendersi un raffreddore, o una polmonite» aggiungeva, notando lo sguardo scettico di Lascelles «ma era uno dei tanti metodi. Pochi o nessun libro, contatto umano e naturale e diretto, questo è ciò che distingue i nostri poteri.»

«E le fate, Miss Browne?» chiedeva poi una voce estranea, quella di Childermass. Mr Norrell si voltava verso di lui, lo sguardo a metà tra lo spaventato, lo stranito e l'arrabbiato. Lei pareva riordinare le idee per un attimo.

«Le fate sono un popolo volubile e imprevedibile, signore» replicava lei, trattandolo in maniera molto più cortese di quanto facesse con i gentiluomini – o cosiddetti tali – mandando in bestia Lascelles «ci sono spiritelli laboriosi e utili, oltre che gentili: i lepricani, così famosi al di fuori dell'isola, sono di fatto dei ciabattini, che riparano diversi oggetti per i viandanti che sono gentili con loro. I brownies aiutano con le faccende domestiche, e chiedono poco più di un po' di latte e una focaccia. Ci sono diversi esempi di queste creature amabili, ma anche loro possono tramutarsi in folletti fastidiosi e malefici. I maghi d'Irlanda sanno che devono temere le fate e il loro temperamento. I contatti con quel mondo non sono frequenti e non lo erano come nel regno del Re Corvo. Servi fatati non esistono e non esistevano in Irlanda.»

A questo punto, il silenzio calava, e Lascelles e Drawlight smettevano di ascoltare, e uscivano annoiati. Norrell e Childermass, invece, erano più attenti che mai.

«Ci sono stati molti... rapimenti. Soprattutto donne e bambini. Per questo i contatti sono pochi, e mai cercati. Sempre sulla difensiva.» iniziava a dire lei, sedendosi di nuovo. Childermass le versava del tè, quasi amorevolmente. La conversazione si bloccava qui, se Childermass rimaneva nella stanza, e riprendeva dopo un poco, ristorata dalla bevanda tipicamente inglese che era diventata popolare anche a Dublino, su toni più leggeri o rassicuranti.

Qualche volta, però, Childermass li lasciava soli. Mr Norrell e Miss Browne rimanevano soli, e sembrava che il potere di entrambi creasse una sorta di atmosfera ultraterrena, che li rendeva irrequieti e insieme perfettamente a loro agio. Lei rabbrividiva, come se sentisse la presenza di qualcosa, o qualcuno, e lui le porgeva uno scialle, il suo, che aveva lasciato sulla sedia.

«Voi e Childermass siete tra i pochi inglesi di cui ho stima» disse una volta, in queste circostanze, sorridendo. Norrell la invitò ad avvicinarsi al fuoco, e si sedeva davanti a lei, in due poltroncine che sembravano abbracciarli come, probabilmente, dovevano piuttosto fare tra loro.

«Posso chiedervi perché tanto astio per il nostro popolo, Miss Browne?» domandò lui, con la curiosità di un accademico.

«È una domanda ingiusta, Mr Norrell. Ma mi rendo conto che è colpa del modo in cui mi esprimo.» rispose lei, stringendosi nello scialle, confortata dal calore della stoffa sulle spalle e del fuoco vicino.

«Voi dite di odiare i maghi d'Inghilterra, ma non mi risulta che odiate Mr Strange. Così, allo stesso modo, io professo di non avere simpatia per gli inglesi, ma è vero che ne provo per voi e Childermass.»

Mr Norrell annuì.

«Siamo stati invasi, Mr Norrell. Non siamo mai stati molto bravi a tenerci un re per molto tempo, o a dominare le nostre terre per altrettanto, ma il popolo di cui fate parte e che ci ha invasi ci sta schiacciando, usandoci come colonia, come fa con molti altri luoghi. Siamo solo più orgogliosi, fieri e testardi di tante altre genti, ma non così bene organizzati. In fondo, le colonie americane ora sono libere, e noi forse non lo saremo mai» spiegò, con un mezzo sospiro. Mr Norrell parve sul punto di dirle qualcosa per alleviare il suo sconforto, ma non disse niente. Lei lo osservò con quegli occhi verdi che potevano vedere le fate, dato che quello è il dono della Vista, e che permetteva loro di essere davvero soli.

«Quando ero una bambina, io e una mia compagna di giochi vagammo per i boschi vicino a Galway, dove mio padre non abitava più ma dove parte della mia famiglia più estesa vive ancora adesso. Ci eravamo perse ed eravamo un po' spaventate. Avevamo le nostre crocettine al collo e i nostri rametti di sambuco per proteggerci dagli spiritelli maligni, ma non dall'uomo. Una giubba rossa ci trovò, e ci riaccompagnò al villaggio. Ci chiese un po' di cose su di noi, per distrarci e farci tornare il sorriso. Ci regalò una bambolina che sua figlia non voleva più, perché era viziata e non apprezzava i piccoli gesti, e poi non lo vidi più. Era un uomo inglese, eppure era un uomo buono e gentile. Ho ancora quella bambola» raccontò, puntando lo sguardo sul fuoco, e sulle fiamme che danzavano e lambivano il legno incandescente. Il suo viso era il ritratto della dolcezza, e il cuore di Mr Norrell sembrò sanguinargl in petto in maniera altrettanto dolce, per un istante, mentre nella sua mente ripeteva a se stesso che nessun mago dovrebbe sposarsi.

«Qualche anno dopo quando...» ricominciò, prendendosi un attimo di tempo per riordinare i ricordi e lasciar mutare la sua espressione «quando tornai a Dublino dopo essere stata in terre lontane, scoprii che la mia amica mi aveva donato la bambolina che lei stessa custodiva. Mi scrisse che esistono uomini buoni e cattivi al mondo, di ogni nazionalità. Un anglo-irlandese protestante, un uomo di Belfast nipote di qualche signorotto britannico, si era approfittato della sua ingenuità. Il bambino frutto di una notte molto penosa e violenta per lei era nato lontano da casa sua. Non l'avevo più sentita perché era stata portata nel Kerry, a partorire.»

Mr Norrell si avvicinò impercettibilmente a lei, sedendosi sull'orlo della poltrona.

«Il bambino era bellissimo, così mi raccontò, e così mi dissero le mie zie di Galway. Crebbe in fretta, ma non vide mai Belfast. Iniziò a stare male... era pallido e non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto. Usarono ogni metodo conosciuto alla medicina, o alla magia ma le fate erano riuscite a portarselo via. L'avevano scambiato con uno dei loro figli.»

Brigid cercò un fazzoletto, ma non lo trovò nella sua piccola borsa. Norrell gliene porse uno, e lei ringraziò in un sussurro.

«Ho visto che cosa fanno a quei bambini, Mr Norrell.» disse, le lacrime sulle guance ma la voce un po' più ferma ad ogni parola. «Spero che grazie a voi, signore, la magia inglese possa evitare a qualunque bambino o persona di questa isola di venire usato o maltrattato dalle più malvagie di quelle creature.»

In questa circostanza, come in altre in cui si era fatto tardi ormai alla fine di queste conversazioni così emotive e sentite, Childermass appariva quasi d'improvviso, dicendo che Mrs Deirdre era alla porta e aspettava la sorella per riaccompagnarla a casa. Norrell rimaneva in piedi, imbarazzato dal suo stesso imbarazzo, e le dava la buonanotte. Lei attendeva un istante in più, indecisa sul da farsi, ma infine abbandonava il campo.

E così trascorsero settimane, e mesi, e un filo rosso sempre più robusto univa i due maghi, impossibile da spezzare ma prossimo a vedersi logorato, e pericolosamente, dal ritorno di Mr Strange in patria.

 


	4. Jealousy, as the devil, is in the details

Il giorno in cui la spia francese, o per meglio dire Lady Pole, sparò a Childermass, Miss Browne e sua sorella Deirdre erano fuori città. Brigid non era molto contenta di allontanarsi da Londra: aveva percepito una strana sensazione, e i suoi sogni erano stati inquieti, popolati da strane creature, e pieni di una musica ultraterrena. Erano andate in visita ad alcuni amici di amici, che sembravano essere sempre più numerosi. Le giornate erano passate lentamente, seppure in un'atmosfera cordiale e rinfrancate dal bel tempo. Quando rientrarono in città, la notizia arrivò subito a Miss Browne da una vicina di casa, che ne parlava con una conoscente.

«Una spia francese, nientemeno... povero Mr Norrell! Un salvatore della patria come lui, attaccato in pieno giorno!» commentò la conoscente.

«Gli hanno sparato, quindi?» domandò la vicina. Brigid, scesa di un passo dalla carrozza, si fermò, stringendo di più il braccio della sorella e fissando le due donne a pochi metri di distanza.

«Al suo servitore, John... non ricordo il cognome.» replicò la donna, mentre Brigid riprendeva a respirare senza neanche essersi resa conto di aver smesso.

Brigid si voltò verso la sorella, e non ci fu necessità di spiegazioni: la loro carrozza ripartì immediatamente alla volta di Hanover Square. La vicina non mancò di farlo notare alla sua conoscente, e quindi tutta Londra non mancò di saperlo nel giro di qualche ora.

Raggiunta la residenza di Mr Norrell, Brigid non si fece annunciare, e anzi chiese di essere subito accompagnata da Childermass. Il padrone di casa, che era ancora sulle scale dopo aver scambiato due parole con il suo servitore, la osservò stranito e sconvolto da un tale comportamento, pensando di avere sicuramente la precedenza rispetto al suo sottoposto. Offeso come un bambino capriccioso, raggiunse il suo studio.

Mentre Deirdre tornava a casa, senza fretta, Brigid era già nella stanza di Childermass, seduta sulla seggiola vicino al suo letto, dove poco prima c'era stato Norrell. L'uomo fece un sospiro, che lo svegliò di nuovo dal suo torpore.

«Mi dicono che vi hanno sparato, Childermass.» disse lei, con il sorrisetto che di solito lui le riserva, osservando le sue carte di Marsiglia, e tenendole tra le dita. Childermass stiracchiò le labbra e mostrò una smorfia nel cercare di mettersi un po' meglio sui cuscini.

«Non preoccupatevi, ho un fratello... so come siete fatti voi uomini sotto la camicia.» lo tranquillizzò, alzandosi per mettere via le carte con cura e sedersi proprio sul letto, sistemandogli la coperta. Childermass, non abituato a certe attenzioni o tenerezze, sembrò impaurito dai gesti di lei, anche se li accettò di buon grado.

«È davvero stata una spia francese a spararvi?» domandò poi, prendendo il mazzetto di carte di Marsiglia con tutto il rispetto e la delicatezza possibili. Childermass sapeva bene di non doverne parlare con nessuno, ma certamente di poterne parlare con lei.

«È stata una donna» rispose lui, muovendosi ancora e mostrando di nuovo una smorfia.

«In effetti mi sembrate il tipo d'uomo che potrebbe indurre una donna a voler sparare.» commentò, facendolo ridacchiare e conseguentemente sentire di nuovo un certo fastidio.

«Lady Pole... cercava Mr Norrell» precisò Childermass. Brigid si fece più seria, persino un po' preoccupata, ma non troppo grave.

«So che c'è qualcosa della magia che ha fatto per riportarla in vita che non vuole dirmi.» aggiunse, deluso dal suo non volersi aprire all'unico amico vero che potesse avere.

«Non pretendo di conoscerlo quanto voi, Mr Childermass» iniziò a dire lei, rimboccandogli le coperte senza vera intenzione, giusto per fare qualcosa «ma credo che ci sia un segreto di cui non vuole parlare a nessuno, per paura o per orgoglio difficile dirlo. Forse entrambi.»

Childermass annuì, e le prese una mano, allungando il braccio sano sopra la coperta.

«Penso di sapere cosa o... chi vi tenga qui» sussurrò, a voce bassa, facendola arrossire davvero per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede in Inghilterra «se fossi un tipo religioso, pregherei perché non ve ne andaste mai»

Brigid sorrise e si asciugò una lacrima furtiva che le era scesa sulla guancia.

«Penso che il padrone di casa sia molto offeso di non essere stato il primo ad essere salutato quest'oggi... forse è meglio che io salga al piano superiore.» disse dopo un istante.

«State diventando più inglese di quanto vorreste, Miss Browne.» bisbigliò lui, con un rinnovato sorrisetto ironico.

«Mai, Mr Childermass, se posso impedirlo.» ribatté lei, chiandosi per baciargli la fronte.

Lui ne rimase tanto stupito e meravigliato che si accorse che era uscita solo quando lei aveva già raggiunto il piano di sopra.

Brigid entrò nella stanza e Norrell fece finta di non averla sentita, seduto alla sua scrivania. La donna alzò un sopracciglio, come osservasse un bambino ostinato.

«Siamo arrivati a questo, Mr Norrell?» domandò, avviandosi verso il centro della stanza.

«Non solo non vi permettete neanche di farvi annunciare e vi intrattenete con la servitù prima di arrivare dal padrone di casa, ma non salutate nemmeno.» riepilogò lui, come se stesse dettando i capi di accusa al buonsenso e alla gentilezza. Lei sbuffò una piccola risata.

«Mr Norrell, non sarete certo geloso?» dichiarò lei, e il rossore sulle guance di lui non lasciava molti dubbi.

«Geloso? Io? Non diciamo assurdità. Sto parlando di cortesia e buon senso, quello che voi irlandesi a quanto pare non conoscete.» ribatté lui, ancora evidentemente offeso.

«Non siete voi quello a cui hanno sparato. Volevo solo sincerarmi delle condizioni di un amico.» spiegò lei, alzando appena le spalle. In parte il suo atteggiamento la divertiva e lusingava, anche se lo trovava assurdo, se doveva prescindere dalla evidente gelosia di lui.

Norrell sembrava sul punto di replicare qualcosa, ma un altro ospite era stato appena annunciato: dalla porta entrò nienemeno che Jonathan Strange. Quest'ultimo parve estremamente sorpreso non solo di non trovare Lascelles e Drawlight nella stanza – ma ne era ovviamente molto sollevato – ma di incontrare una donna non accompagnata, oltre che dai capelli rossi e gli occhi accesi come poche ne aveva vedute. Si schiarì la voce.

«Spero di non aver interrotto una discussione privata» commentò, sempre più stranito. Norrell si alzò subito e superò la scrivania.

«Miss Browne se ne stava giusto andando, Mr Strange» commentò il padrone di casa, ma lei non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi, anzi. Brigid mostrò il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, che fece evidentemente imbarazzare e sobbalzare il cuore a Mr Norrell.

«Così voi siete la maga di Dublino.» disse subito dopo Jonathan Strange, allungando una mano verso di lei, per baciare la destra che lei gli aveva appena porto, da buon gentiluomo galante quale era sempre stato.

«Piacere di conoscervi, Mr Strange. Devo ammettere che siete anche più affascinante di quanto dicono.» lo salutò lei, smaliziando il suo sorriso. Strange sembrava sempre più contento della sua presenza.

Qualcuno si schiarì la gola dietro di lui. Mrs Strange l'aveva accompagnato, anche se la compagnia di Norrell non le era mai piaciuta particolarmente. Brigid si illuminò ancora di più.

«Voi dovete essere Mrs Strange!» esclamò, allungando una mano verso di lei, che Arabella prese con sorpresa: quel commento su suo marito non le era molto piaciuto ma i suoi modi erano così allegri e spontanei che si sciolse subito in un sorriso «È un piacere conoscere entrambi, e non essere di nuovo la sola donna in questa stanza.»

Arabella si fece condurre con lei verso i divanetti, e in questo Brigid prese un po' il posto delle due sanguisughe che normalmente abitavano quella casa, ma con molta più grazia e sicuramente più diritto, almeno in teoria. Strange sembrava ancora stranito dalla sua presenza, e guizzava lo sguardo da lei a Norrell e viceversa, con l'aria di chi ha appena scoperto che forse si era sbagliato sul conto del suo maestro, e che in fondo aveva un cuore, e anche qualcosa di più. Il suo sguardo un po' insolente non sembrò piacere troppo a Norrell.

Discussero un poco di magia, di quando in quando chiedendo e ricevendo opinioni da parte delle signore. Arabella non ne sapeva molto, naturalmente, ma era Brigid stessa a chiederle alcuni pareri, a fronte invece della propria competenza. Passarono un pomeriggio pieno di cordialità e serenità, e Brigid chiese ad Arabella se quella sera volevano essere ospiti alla sua residenza, che per il momento divideva con la sorella Deirdre. Norrell, nonostante non fosse stato formalmente invitato, declinò e chiese a Strange una parola in privato. Le due signore si alzarono e salutarono, e Brigid la accompagnò all'ingresso.

«È stata davvero una sorpresa trovare una signora come voi qui, Miss Browne.» dichiarò Arabella, molto più ben disposta verso di lei.

«Spero una sorpresa positiva, Mrs Strange. Io sono stata molto felice di incontrare voi e vostro marito, finalmente. Mi permetterei di dire che sembrate la coppia meglio assortita del regno.» aggiunse, con un filo di malizia ma sincero affetto. Brigid era una persona che riusciva a farsi degli amici molto in fretta, sia per il suo carattere che per sua inclinazione.

«Siete molto gentile, io...» iniziò a dire Arabella, nella sua naturale modestia e semplicità.

«Non vi preoccupate di cortesie e sciocchezze simili, Mrs Strange. Se vi farà piacere raggiungere i nostri alloggi con vostro marito, ne saremo contete, io e Deirdre, altrimenti sarà per una prossima occasione. Non diamoci formalità inutili, non è la maniera che piace a noi irlandesi.» spiegò lei, congedandosi dalla donna, e raggiungendo l'esterno, dove la carrozza la attendeva: non voleva far preoccupare Deirdre inutilmente e voleva avvisarla dei possibili ospiti.

Jonathan Strange raggiunse la moglie, ancora meravigliato e divertito.

«Ci pensi, Bel? Mr Norrell... e Miss Browne.» disse lui, profondamente divertito, come un bambino che ha scoperto la cotta del proprio compagno di banco.

«Jonathan, ti prego, non essere infantile.» ribatté lei, seppur sorridendo. Suo marito aveva davvero un'aria splendidamente sfrontata quando si comportava così.

«Mi ha voluto ribadire che non è come sembra, e che l'interesse reciproco tra loro riguarda solo la magia...» iniziò a raccontare mentre uscivano «Credo che una donna come lei farebbe grandi cose per il suo temperamento: mi chiedo però quanto farebbe a lei, in cambio»

 


	5. How the King's Roads are most inappropriate

Brigid si svegliò con un profondo respiro, stanca, triste e con il cuore oppresso.

Sua sorella Deirdre dormiva pacificamente, o quasi, nella stanza accanto e così suo fratello Domhnall, in quella sull'altro lato, in quella piccola ma carinissima locanda vicino al mare, nel Cheshire, in cui erano alloggiati. Osservò il suo abito nero appeso all'interno dell'armadio, dall'anta semiaperta, e le lacrime della sera prima e dei giorni prima le tornarono agli occhi, così come il groppo in gola che le avevano sempre accompagnate. Cercò di dominarsi, prendendo dei grossi respiri, stringendosi nelle coperte, e quando ci riuscì, si stropicciò il viso e allungò una mano, prendendo il foglio sul suo comodino: the Edinburgh Review. Sfiorò con le dita le parole di Jonathan Strange, stampate e riportate da altre mani e lette da altri occhi in tutta l'isola: aveva ragione, e la cosa le faceva male. Aveva letto anche lei il libro di Mr Norrell, per quanto il suo umore e la sua condizione attuale glielo permettessero: aveva pianto di rabbia nel vedere quanto quell'orribile Lascelles aveva rovinato le intenzioni del suo amico, cercando il proprio guadagno e la propria gloria, invece di aiutare Norrell a dimostrare che le sue idee, per quanto noiose o chiuse, servivano ad aiutare e non a frustrare alcuna persona o mago.

Sentiva la mancanza di Norrell in maniera persino fisica e dolorosa, soprattutto per non averlo potuto salutare. Dopo il ritorno di Strange e qualche pomeriggio in sua compagnia, si era vista il fratello piombare nella casa di Londra in cui lei e Deirdre soggiornavano. Domhnall Browne era un giovane pieno di energie, nato poco prima di Brigid e per via del suo rapimento ora leggermente più piccolo di lei. Amava molto la sua famiglia, e anche ora che stava iniziando ad averne una tutta sua, teneva moltissimo al benessere delle sorelle e dei genitori. Era piombato a Londra perché le comunicazioni che aveva mandato dall'Irlanda erano più rosee di quanto non fosse la realtà: la loro madre non stava bene, e doveva sincerarsi che entrambe le sorelle tornassero a Dublino in fretta prima... prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non c'era stato tempo di fare nulla, se non di correre via. Brigid, però, aveva scritto molte lettere ad Hanover Square, nella speranza di mantenere intero quel filo rosso che la teneva legata al mago inglese. Aveva osservato i suoi passi in un bacile d'argento più di una volta, e non aveva mai ricevuto risposta. Sospettava che Lascelles rubasse le sue comunicazioni, e ne ebbe la prova proprio in una di quelle osservazioni. Non poteva tornare, però, non poteva fare nulla se non cercare di apparire in sogno a Norrell. Aveva tentato più e più volte, inultimente, era una magia complessa e la lontananza non aiutava. Si era persino proposta di raggiungere almeno Childermass, ma la sera che si era imposta di provarci, la tragica notizia era giunta direttamente a loro: un tracollo improvviso, l'inutilità dell'intervento del dottore, la morte di sua madre, la disperazione e la solitudine di suo padre.

Non poteva essere così egoista da non correre da lui, ed era quello che stava facendo. Non parlava più, a malapena mangiava, e sia Deirdre che Domhnall ne sapevano bene il motivo. L'avrebbero aiutata in tutti i modi, in fondo anche suo fratello aveva qualche potere, nonché fiammanti capelli rossi come lei, ma erano tutte e tre troppo provati per riuscire a fare qualsiasi altra cosa se non affrettarsi a raggiungere il porto di Liverpool e partire.

Quella sera in particolare, però, Brigid si era sentita molto più triste e senza speranza. Aveva capito che Strange e Norrell si sarebbero separati: quest'ultimo avrebbe sentito in quella recensione del primo un tradimento ancora più grande dello scandalo che aveva letto sui giornali, perpetrato da Drawlight. Sapeva che Norrell sarebbe rimasto solo, molto solo, e non poteva pensarlo con il cuore spezzato. L'aveva osservato non appena era rimasta sola, e aveva sfiorato la superficie dell'acqua sperando di carezzargli il viso, ma la sua immagine semplicemente era svanita, e nessun sollievo era arrivato a lei o lui.

Era risolta, ormai. Non se ne era neppure accorta, ma la decisione era presa. Lo specchio davanti a lei le restituiva uno sguardo determinato e disperato, oltre ad essere un poco spaventato, o forse molto spaventato.

«Non puoi usare le strade del Re Corvo, Brigid. Sono troppo pericolose»

La voce era quella di suo fratello. Aveva bussato, era entrato, lei l'aveva sentito ma aveva fatto finta di nulla. Sarebbe andata da lui il più velocemente possibile, e quella era l'unica via.

«Non c'è altro modo, Dom. Non posso attraversare il mare, non adesso. Non posso aspettare di tornare a cavallo o in carrozza, e non me lo permettereste. Nostro padre arriverebbe a nuoto e mi rincorrerebbe.»

La sua voce era ferma per quanto dolorante. Sapeva che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato più di quanto non lo fosse in quel momento, se avesse deciso di abbandonare l'Inghilterra e non tornare dal mago inglese, ora che era così solo.

Domhnall si era innamorato solo una volta nella sua vita, e per fortuna si trattava della donna che aveva sposato. Provò a mettersi nei suoi panni, pensando a cosa avrebbe fatto lui al posto suo. Erano figli degli stessi genitori, e il loro temperamento era fin troppo simile. Si avvicinò a lei e la abbracciò.

«Affronterò papà insieme a Deirdre. La mamma è morta e il tuo ritorno non cambierebbe questo fatto.» affermò, sapendo bene di aver ragione, e schiarendosi la voce per non cedere alla commozione. Si tolse una catenina dal collo, con una croce di ferro come pendente e gliela porse, oltre a tirare fuori un rametto di sambuco dalla giacca che si era appoggiato sopra gli abiti da notte.

«Stai attenta, non perdere di vista il tuo obiettivo e non dimenticare quello che hai imparato. Sarà pericoloso, e non voglio pensarti incosciente ora.» aggiunse Domhnall. Brigid lo abbracciò di slancio, gli baciò una guancia e gli sorrise, prendendo quegli amuleti.

«Abbraccia e dai un bacio a nostro padre, e digli che tornerò, ma non da sola, dovessi costringere quel mago inglese a venire a Dublino per i capelli»

Domhnall sorrise, le baciò la fronte, sussurrando che quella era la sorella che conosceva.

 

La biblioteca di Hanover Square era silenziosa, ma non vuota. Mr Norrell era seduto accanto al fuoco, e osservava le pagine di un libro senza davvero leggerle. Non riusciva a dormire e non riusciva a distrarsi, e pensava a lei. All'inizio aveva creduto che se ne fosse semplicemente andata senza salutare, e per quanto poco cortese, aveva deciso che non gli importava. Peccato che la sua decisione non fosse in accordo con i suoi sentimenti, e che si era più volte sincerato di sapere se almeno stesse bene. Dal suo bacile pieno d'acqua non riusciva a capire dove fosse, solo che era lontana e non poteva tornare, solo che era triste e nervosa e disperata, e non sapeva come aiutarla. Non mostrava a nessuno il suo tormento, anche se Childermass ne era ben conscio. Anche il suo servo sentiva la mancanza di Brigid, in fondo.

Era a lei che involontariamente stava pensando, quando sentì del trambusto alle sue spalle. Si alzò, spaventato, sistemandosi inconsciamente il cappello da notte sulla testa, avviandosi verso la sua scrivania, davanti allo specchio: Brigid era lì. Si domandò se aveva fatto un incantesimo per evocarla senza accorgersene, sperando che non fosse così, e che stesse avendo un incubo. Quando però si avvicinò a lei notò che sanguinava.

La ragazza cercò di alzarsi ma capitolò: erano i suoi piedi ad essere feriti.

«Avete preso anche voi le strade del Re?» chiese lui, incredulo e persino offeso. Lei alzò lo sguardo.

«Solo per raggiungervi in fretta, Mr Norrell... anche se non è stato tanto in fretta quanto avrei sperato» ribatté lei, cercando ancora una volta di alzarsi senza riuscirci.

Dopo un istante ancora di esitazione, Norrell si chinò e inginocchiò accanto a lei e le prese il piede destro, tenendolo fra le mani a metà tra timore e risolutezza, chiudendo gli occhi e mormorando qualcosa. Aggrottò la fronte, si concentrò, e sembrò sforzarsi, mentre le ferite guarivano e il sangue si coagulava per la magia che stava facendo. Brigid lo contemplò quasi come se non l'avesse mai visto. In breve, lui compì la stessa cosa sull'altro piede, e Brigid potè alzarsi. Norrell impiegò qualche istante in più, lo sforzo non era stato minimo, e l'aveva affaticato. Fu lei ad aiutarlo, anche se era stanca morta. I loro sguardi si incontrarono.

«Le strade del Re! Sparite senza dare notizie di voi, non vi degnate di farvi viva e poi usate le strade del Re Corvo per entrare in casa mia, ancora una volta non annunciata e in piena notte!» sbottò Norrell, troppo felice per non essere infuriato. Lei rimase per un attimo sorpresa, per poi scoppiare a ridere.

«Oh, Mr Norrell... vedo che nonostante tutto non siete cambiato» commentò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Norrell fece un passo indietro, arrossì. Sapeva che non sorrideva da giorni, settimane. La vide iniziare a piangere, a metà tra la gioia, il sollievo e il dolore e non seppe cosa fare.

«Vi prego, Miss Browne... non solo siete senza chaperone, ma siete arrivata in camicia da notte, e lontano da ogni orario rispettabile. Ne andrà della mia e della vostra reputazione!» borbottò, poco convinto ma risoluto. Lei scosse il capo e lo abbracciò di slancio, facendolo zittire e sentendo il suo cuore contro il proprio, entrambi che battevano ad un ritmo sfrenato.

Rimasero fermi così, e i loro cuori non decelerarono affatto.

«Non ho intenzione di andarmene, mettevelo in testa.» gli sussurrò lei.

«Un mago non dovrebbe mai sposarsi...» farfugliò lui, rosso come un peperone dalla testa ai piedi.

Brigid prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo osservò dritto negli occhi.

«Voi non siete semplicemente un mago. E temo che sul matrimonio non ci siano più discussioni da fare. Quella che ha aperto la porta non è forse la vostra cameriera?»

Una personcina in abiti semplici e grembiule era appena scappata via senza chiudere l'uscio appena aperto per entrare, ed era corsa al piano di sotto a svegliare il resto della servitù. Childermass, sentendo lo scompiglio, corse di sopra e li trovò ancora così, semi abbracciati, lei divertita come non mai e lui completamente preso dal panico. Chiuse la porta ridacchiando.

«Entro breve mezza Londra saprà che sono qui. Si faranno ogni sorta di congetture. Non potete più scapparmi. Un matrimonio riparatore è l'unica soluzione» commentò divertita e trionfante. Lui si sentì svenire per un attimo, un po' per il panico e un po' perché l'espressione di lei aveva ormai il controllo della sua anima. Quando il silenzio si fece più assoluto, fu la voce di lui a romperlo.

«Mi dispiace per vostra madre.»

Lei rimase attonita e stordita, e riscoppiò a piangere, accoccolandosi in un abbraccio che era lui ora a detenere. Le carezzò i capelli, in maniera impacciata, e fece lo stesso con la sua schiena, allo stesso modo, sperando che smettesse in fretta.

«Vi ho scritto, Mr Norrell, ve lo posso assicurare...» iniziò a dire lei, asciugandosi le guance ma rimanendo stretta a lui.

«Lo so...» commentò sovrappensiero lui, e la donna smaliziò un sorriso.

«Mi avete spiata? Perchè non ho mai ricevuto risposta quindi credo non vi siano mai arrivate» ribattè lei: non voleva deluderlo facendogli sapere di Lascelles, non in quel momento. Lui arrossì, come pura e semplice ammissione di colpa.

«Non dovete rimanere solo, Mr Norrell. E vi posso assicurare che non vi permetterò di restarlo.» disse dopo un poco lei, avvicinando il viso al suo e sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. Impossibile dire con quale magia fosse accaduto, ma fu lui, subito dopo, a baciarla.

 


	6. How to sort a scandal out

Drawlight maledisse il giorno in cui si fece venire l'idea di sfruttare il nome di Strange quando le guardie carceriere si misero a chiacchierare dello scandalo del momento. Se non fosse stato rinchiuso in quella specie di Marshalsea sarebbe stato testimone diretto e primo diffusore della grande notizia.

Pareva che Miss Browne non se ne fosse mai andata da Londra, ma avesse passato gli ultimi mesi in casa di Mr Norrell, a titolo di amante. La cameriera che li aveva sorpresi insieme, entrambi in camicia da notte, nello studio del padrone di casa, aveva affermato di aver sentito strani rumori per casa nelle ultime settimane, soprattutto di notte, e di poter giurare di aver visto la cuoca cucinare apposta per quella donna irlandese. Childermass, se interpellato sull'accaduto, si ritrovava solo a ridacchiare, a scuotere il capo e a far sapere a chiunque gli parlasse di questa cosa di avere affari più urgenti da sbrigare, senza perdere il suo sorriso beffardo.

Brigid Browne era stata presto raggiunta dalla sua famiglia, o meglio da suo padre e da suo fratello, dato che le due sorelle erano rimaste a Dublino. Domhnall quanto il padre rimasero un po' delusi dall'aspetto dimesso e decisamente terrorizzato di Mr Norrell, che fu però gentile nonostante la paura folle del capofamiglia dei Browne, il triplo di lui in quanto a stazza.

Brendan Browne precisò che il matrimonio si sarebbe dovuto fare, e presto, dato che sua figlia non si meritava alcun scandalo, che la sua dote sarebbe stata ceduta in modalità semplici o dirette nonostante gli costasse cederla agli inglesi, e che non si transigeva sul luogo della cerimonia: Galway, naturalmente, dove tutte le donne della famiglia si erano sposate. Norrell, alla sola menzione di un viaggio tanto lungo, sembrò svenire.

Si chiese lui stesso, ripetutamente, chi glielo faceva fare. Oltre alla paura di essere ridotto in pezzi da un energumeno dai capelli rossi venuto dall'altra parte del piccolo mare d'Irlanda, la risposta la conosceva bene, così come la conosceva la futura sposa, nonostante le chiacchiere, i pettegolezzi e le apparenze.

La lontananza di Mr Strange pesava sul mago inglese più di quanto volesse ammettere. Brigid si sforzò di distrarlo anche se questo significava esasperarlo con qualsiasi dettaglio di questo viaggio. Childermass apprezzò molto questo gesto, anche se sembrava al resto del mondo che il povero Mr Norrell stesse per scoppiare.

 

Il viaggio fu organizzato e fu effettuato senza troppi intoppi: il viaggio ad Hurtfew per prendere alcune cose necessarie, il ritiro dal sarto di un abito elegante per la cerimonia, lo spostamento a Liverpool e la traversata del mare andarono piuttosto lisci. Gli inconvenienti da poco vennero sopportati nonostante la poca flessibilità del futuro sposo.

Giunti a Dublino, Brigid sembrò acquistare una vitalità e una bellezza che nessuno a Londra le aveva visto. A Childermass sembrò che i suoi capelli si facessero più rossi, ma di sicuro era un'impressione. Norrell venne accolto in casa pieno di disagio e frustrazione per il lungo viaggio, le scomodità affrontate, e non dormì sonni tranquilli al pensiero di legarsi per la vita a una donna straniera e piena di iniziativa. I suoi sogni vennero tormentati da visioni di grossi padri arrabbiati e di parenti dai capelli rossi con moschetti alle mani.

Brigid gli risparmiò le presentazioni ai parenti più lontani e lo portò a fare qualche passeggiata, o giro in carrozza. Spiegava a lui e a Childermass, che aveva preso il posto della chaperone più fastidiosa, tutti i segreti della città. Norrell rimaneva in silenzio e osservava, sempre apparentemente fuori posto e preoccupato. Di quando in quando, però, se la mano di lei prendeva la sua o gli sorrideva, la preoccupazione diventava pura delizia, mascherata da un certo imbarazzo.

Il trasferimento a Galway avrebbe comportato un'agitazione maggiore in Norrell, o almeno così si aspettavano tutti. Childermass era già pronto a burlarsi di lui, e a sopportarlo, ma non ve ne fu bisogno. La città piccola e raccolta, il silenzio e la bellezza della baia lo tranquillizzarono. Gli fu concesso di stare in una piccola locanda pulita e confortevole, per tradizione lontano dalla sposa, e il giorno delle nozze venne accompagnato dal suo fedele servitore alla cattedrale della città.

Non ci furono statue a muoversi, solo una famiglia chiassosa e festante, tanto da quasi non fare udire il suo sì al prete. Un matrimonio misto di grande successo, questo venne detto oltre il mare d'Irlanda, e metà Londra si mangiò le mani per non aver assistito a tale cerimonia.

Mr Norrell e Mrs Norrell rimasero sotto gli occhi di tutti per molto tempo quel giorno, tra giochi, balli e danze. Il marito venne costretto dalla moglie a una sola danza, la donna era troppo felice per tormentarlo più di così. La festa proseguì per molte ore, stancando gli sposi più degli ospiti. Quando infine le luci iniziavano a spegnersi, fu la sposa ad alzarsi e a chiedere di poter concludere con una canzone. Norrell, vicino a crollare dal sonno, si ridestò per la sorpresa. Venne condotto mano nella mano da lei verso il caminetto più vicino, e si sedette accanto a lei, quasi ipnotizzato.

La voce di Brigid partì dolcemente e nel silenzio sembrò risuonare più di quanto non fosse in realtà.

 

Of all the money that e'er I had

I spent it in good company

And all the harm I've ever done

Alas, it was to none but me

 

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be to you all

 

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate'er befalls

Then gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They're sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They'd wish me one more day to stay

 

But since it fell into my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate'er befalls

Then gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

Qualche invitato aveva iniziato a cantare, insieme a lei e le voci di tutti si fecero malinconiche. Il padre di lei pianse silenziosamente: era chiaro che la sua bambina stava per partire e forse per non tornare più. Norrell si rese conto di tutto questo, come sempre senza dimostrare nulla più di sbigottimento e imbarazzo, mentre nel suo cuore quel sentimento che era nato quasi per caso si rafforzò del tutto. Childermass si ritirò, convinto di aver fatto al meglio il suo lavoro e di aver aiutato un'amica. A questo punto tutti si alzarono, ed intonarono quell'ultimo canto, e saluto.

 

But since it fell into my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate'er befalls

Then gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

Good night and joy be to you all.

 

Ci fu un applauso, e Brigid, dopo aver ringraziato tutti con un sorriso, si voltò verso suo marito, e non ebbe più occhi per nessuno.

Si allontanarono lentamente e silenziosamente, senza rendersi conto appieno di come erano arrivati nella loro stanza. Norrell sentì l'importanza della giornata pesargli addosso come un macigno ed ebbe paura. Il sorriso di lei era come un balsamo, però. Gli si avvicinò e gli iniziò a sbottonare la giacca con cura.

«Non mordo, sai?» gli disse, ridacchiando, e sentendo sotto le dita il cuore di lui fare un balzo. Gli tolse la parrucca e la giacca senza fretta e sfiorandogli il viso con le dita o con le labbra, facendo sciogliere piano piano il terrore dell'uomo che aveva davanti. Alternava le operazioni sugli abiti di lui con quelle sui propri: lui era ancora troppo pietrificato per fare qualsiasi cosa.

Rimasti entrambi con un unico, sottile indumento di cotone, lei lo condusse con sé sotto le coperte, rimanendo sul fianco di fronte a lui.

«Un mago non dovrebbe mai sposarsi» disse lei, sorridendo, ricordandogli le sue stesse parole «ma tu non sei un mago qualsiasi, Gilbert Norrell.»

Suo marito schiuse le labbra, ma non pronunciò una parola. Il silenzio rimase con loro, non dividendoli ma creando una sorta di bozzolo sicuro in cui rannicchiarsi.

«Credo che quando torneremo in Inghilterra, dovrò mostrarti il labirinto intorno alla biblioteca ad Hurtfew. Mi dispiace non avertela ancora mostrata.» balbettò lui, e Brigid seppe, infine, che non gli avrebbe mai sentito pronunciare i suoi sentimenti in maniera più vera di quella.

 

Le cameriere della locanda dove alloggiarono ancora oggi parlano delle strane lucciole che aleggiarono ovunque nello stabile, quella notte, riempiendole di meraviglia e facendole sentire amate, protette e felici. Non si resero neppure conto dell'arrivo del mattino, e delle tenebre che erano svanite.

 


End file.
